The Better Side of Me
by lallla
Summary: Sakura’s body is being used by Syaoran’s deceased love. Will Syaoran hold on to Aiko and let Sakura disappear completely or will Syaoran understand she’s really gone?
1. Prologue

The Better Side of Me  
  
Summary: Sakura's body is being used by Syaoran's deceased love. Will Syaoran hold on to Aiko and let Sakura disappear completely or will Syaoran understand she's really gone?  
  
Prologue  
  
Sakura Kinomoto just moved to Tomoeda and is having a hard time adjusting. She had to break up with her boyfriend to be here. Ever since they broke up, she started to act glum and quiet. Different from the Sakura they all used to know.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Ryuu, I need to tell you something..." Sakura sadly said to her boyfriend. Ryuu frowned. He knew what was coming was bad. He sat next to her and looked at her with serious eyes. Sakura gave him the same eyes, as they grew misty.  
  
"I'm moving. I'm moving to Tomoeda." She said seriously as tears freely flowed down her cheeks. Ryuu became shocked.  
  
"What do you mean moving?" He asked starting to get angry. Sakura continued to cry.  
  
"I mean I'm leaving." She said trying to be strong. Ryuu stood up.  
  
"You promised you'd never leave me!" He said angrily. Sakura stood up and rushed in to an outburst.  
  
"You promised me the same thing yet you see another woman! Isn't that leaving me already?!!" She yelled back. Lately she just found out she's been two-timed. His eyes widened at what she said.  
  
"How did you?" He stuttered with confusion and surprise. Sakura's tears were more than visible now.  
  
"I may be dense at times but I'm not blind!!!!!!!" She yelled before running home.  
  
****End of Flashback***  
  
She shuddered at the butter memory as she outside of their new house while looking at the blue sky. Everything seemed peaceful then a jolt in her brain struck. She fell to her knees as she clutched her temples trying to get rid of the pain. She screamed out loud. Then in an instant it left. Her pain was only replaced with a transparent figure of a girl her age waving at her. She had long crimson hair and sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"Hi. My names Aiko and I need your help."  
  
**************************************** Sorry for the short prologue but it was all I could start. Keep or dump? I like this plot though.... I hope I get to keep it. 


	2. Spirit

A/N: _**this means aiko's talking OR sakura talks to aiko with annoyance**_

_means either sakura's talking to aiko or thoughts_

**means emphasized**

**The better side of me**

**Chapter one**

_Spirit_

_I can't believe there is an actual human being residing in me, well, spirit I mean…_

Sakura couldn't help but chant and think in her mind continuously. She was pacing around the living room. Confusion struck her mind after the deal and a miniscule feeling of regret came.

_What was I thinking when I agreed to make my body a house for a wandering spirit?_

**_Hey! I'm not wandering! I just have unfinished business to do!!!_**

_**Whatever!!**_

**_And stop pacing around! You're making me dizzy!_**

"So-rrry!!" She said out loud, irritated by her. Touya, who was just sitting on the couch for a rest, raised an eyebrow at his sister. He stood up and placed a hand on her forehead.

"You okay?" He asked in a suspicious voice. Sakura, who was standing still in the middle of the living room was in wide shock as she came back to reality. She shrugged and shook her head a bit before she answered.

"Yeah, I'm fine Touya…" She whispered audibly. Touya's suspicion did not fade and just stared at her weird while walking away.

**_You gotta pay attention more you know?_**

**"SHUT UP!!!!"**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Syaoran, you have to get out of there. You can't just mope around, you'll die too if you don't eat anything!" Yelan Li yelled over the door in complete worry.

"Please Syaoran! Have pity on yourself!" She tried again, for minutes she tried and tried but although out she did not succeed. She wasn't as young as she used to, standing in front of her son's door. She was sick, she felt head became light and dizzy and just before she was about to fall, a girl passing by caught her.

"Aunt Yelan" she whispered to no one in particular as the elegant old lady rested in her arms.

"Come one, Aunt Yelan, I'll get you to your room." She whispered to Yelan and as she walked carrying the woman, she stared in disgust at the door of her aunt's son.

_You're such an idiot Syaoran._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura's new room 'sucked' according to the teenager. It simply had white walls and a simple carpeted floor. Even though Sakura had tried her best to make her room much, much better with her stuff, she didn't succeed.

**_Ew… don't you think that Incubus poster should go? I mean, Outkast would so make the room look better…_**

'There goes Aiko's opinion again…' Sakura thought, rolling her eyes with annoyance.

**_Hey! I heard that!_**

_Sorry! And no, I'm keeping the Incubus poster because I **LIKE** Incubus, and if you want to put an Outkast poster, get your own room._ Sakura mentally voiced to the inner being with great annoyance. If Aiko had her own body, she'd cross her arms and roll her eyes just like Sakura.

**_Fine!_**

Aiko said in surrender. Sakura nodded in satisfaction but then she shook it again as she took a glance at her room.

_Gotta paint this room when I have the time…_

**__ **

**_ArgH!!!!!!_**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Yet it was only seven in the evening, silence filled the Li manor. There was no Syaoran screaming with glee in the halls, no Syaoran sneaking in the kitchen to grab sweets before dinner and no Syaoran handing everyone flowers.

Aiko had brought great joy and life to the once sullen, quiet and grim boy. She had given him the ability to smile and to laugh and everyone loved the new Syaoran. But the old Syaoran returned, and drew back from the light. 

High ceilings, dark halls and a cold atmosphere did the manor have and at seven ten did Syaoran cross these halls in complete silence. No one saw him go out of his room like the other ten times he'd done this week. Go out of his room to visit one place of one very special person.

_Aiko's grave_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

After long hours of arguing with the annoying spirit, Sakura collapsed herself onto her soft bed, contentedly staring at the ceiling.

_So… how does this work? I mean, what do I do now? What do I do to help you?_

Sakura mentally asked while fingering the pendant of her necklace.

_**Hmmm…. Well, I really don't know… So we'll just let things happen but I hope you wouldn't mind me taking over your body for a couple of times…**_ Aiko winced inside and waited for her reaction but what she got was something she didn't expect.

_Sure… don't mind, don't even give a damn. You can even have my body if you want._ She smiled at the 'ghost' in front of her, a sorrowful smile.

Aiko felt something was wrong, but she didn't push. Heck, she's only known the girl for six hours!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It was cold outside, especially on top of the hill where his beloved's body laid. But of course, Syaoran had no care. Ice cold wind hit him, but he didn't notice. Why? Because he was feeling too cold to realize. Cold inside. Something he's forgotten to feel ever since the ray of sunlight came to him. Now she's gone.

He bent down and sat himself down on the grass. He just simply looked at the tombstone and rivers of tears let themselves out of Syaoran's eyes streaming down on his cheeks. He sobbed hoarsely with pain, heartache in his heart.

"Why'd you have to leave me Aiko?!" He yelled to the dark, grey sky with heaven's tears falling on his own face.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sakura stared at herself at the mirror, wearing her new uniform. Everything pissed her off lately. New city, new house, new people, new school and now new uniform. In her opinion, the uniform was the best new thing from all of the above.

She was wearing a long sleeved white blouse with cuffs at the end of each sleeve; she left them unbuttoned and made them look big while her collar was also left unbuttoned. The blouse was topped off with a dark blue knitted vest with the collar and tie [which was loose] was visibly on top of it. Her school skirt's length was up to her thighs and a pair of white socks and black shoes finished the uniform. Sakura's long auburn hair flowed behind her back and not a touch of make up was on her face except dark black mascara and clear lip gloss. She had two necklaces on; one was a simple silver chain with a small, silver star as a pendant this was hidden beneath her clothes. The other was a silver cross, carried by long, silver chain, unlike the other one; this was visible for it was on top of her vest dangling. 

"I guess this is it" She mumbled to herself. Aiko stared at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Girl, are you mourning or something?" She asked. Sakura gave a mocking laugh while looking at her and then focused at the mirror again. She took a breath in and grabbed her chartreuse mailman bag and walked out of her plain dull room.

She went down the maple stairs and to the dining room which is also connected to the kitchen. There, Touya and Fujitaka was already seated and eating. Sakura walked to the table and dropped her bag next to her chair and started eating her breakfast.

"Sakura, I know you're still mad at me for making us move but that'll do nothing you know. We're not going back to Kyoto. You're acting the same way we moved away from here ten years ago." Fujitaka stated gently but in a stern voice. Sakura's position stiffened.

"I'm not mad dad, there was nothing for me in Kyoto this is where mom is so I guess this is where we belong." And with that she laid down her fork, grabbed her bag and kissed dad and gave a small hug to Touya then left the house with a small shut of the door.

"Yeah, she's mad." Touya voiced. 

As Sakura stepped out of their abode, she walked on a long cemented road before she was greeted by a path surrounded by overlooking tall Acacia trees, and through the small gaps of leaves and branches bits of sunlight passed through. As she stared at all of this, a wave of nostalgic memories came to her. She clutched her bag's strap as her eyes filled with tears.

Aiko, who was invisibly walking next to her [only Sakura can see her] watched her and crumpled her eyebrows after.

**_Hey, what's wrong?_**

She got no response from the girl, so she just watched her close her eyes as tears slipped through them. Aiko looked down with pity and embarrassment for witnessing this but stayed quiet.

"Tomoeda has always been my home you know that? If you lived here ever since you were born, I might have passed you by the sandbox or bumped you at the ice cream line or even waited for our moms to finish talking with boredom. This path has always been here, here my mom and I would play endlessly, holding me hand by hand. Those were my last memories of her. Here, that's why I hated returning here." She quietly said between sobs. Aiko looked at her with sympathy.

**_Where is she now?_**

She asked in a small tiny voice. Sakura smiled sorrowfully.

"She died when I six." She replied wiping her eyes away and continued walking. It was obvious she didn't want to talk about it anymore. After numerous trees and paths later, she realized that she was standing in front of the school she'll be attending for the next couple of years.

_Well, this is it…._

_**It's not that scary Sakura! Chill!**_

_Yeah….. I guess you're right… Well, it's now or never._

She then finally went inside the gates and through the front door. Male and female students filled the school's hall; some were getting stuff from their lockers and some walking to classes. It was pretty normal. Sakura had her lock combination already and she knew where her locker was. She had been oriented to it a couple of days ago already. She placed all the unnecessary books in to her locker and left the ones she needed. Then she walked towards her first class which was Algebra. 

On her way, she shuffled with her bag, not seeing where she was walking causing her to bump into someone but before she could fall on the ground a strong hand caught her by the wrist and lifted her up.

"Sorry and Thanks" She muttered not bothering to look at the person, but as she was about to walk away the same hand held her arm before she could. And she was faced with a pair of the most intense amber eyes she'd ever seen.

"Do I know you?" The boy asked with great curiosity. 

-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Okay! Yeah, got that finally done! Yay… phew…. After almost a year, great to have it done! Okay have to clear things up now.

Obviously Sakura's the only person who can see Aiko. 

Aiko's got some unfinished business that's why she's not resting in peace yet 

Syaoran's hella depressed and don't get mad at me for making him so down but wouldn't you feel the same way if that happened to you? 

Also, Aiko uses Sakura's body to kind of possess her you get it? Like to 'borrow' her body for some situations ONLY. 

Others I shall explain later… 

thanks for reading and waiting and for all who reviewed! THaNKs To You aLl! Mwah! signing out!!! 

-Lizzyü 


End file.
